The prior art describes a plurality of luminaires having the light source arranged inside the lampshade. Conventional incandescent lamps or energy-saving lamps are used as light sources. Also, in order to achieve an even greater energy efficiency LEDs having special light-conducting attachments are partially used in conventional luminaires. The light-conducting attachments are necessary to obtain a similar radiation characteristic as conventional incandescent lamps.
In the meantime, pure LED luminaires are available which no longer permit the use of a conventional illuminant, but are exclusively designed for the use of LEDs. A luminaire of the above-mentioned type is known, for instance, from DE 20 2012 101 697 U1. The lampshade of this luminaire has a closed light inlet end, and is illuminated by several LEDs from outside. No illuminant is provided inside the lampshade. The light radiated from the LEDs arranged outside the lampshade is deflected in a suitable manner by a plano-convex lens at the light inlet end of the lampshade and emitted to the outside partially through the light outlet end, partially through the transparent lampshade. The LEDs are received in a housing which is attached and screwed to the lampshade.
It is a drawback of the luminaire known from DE 20 2012 101 697 U1 that the light radiated from the LEDs is not uniformly distributed, and that the optical appearance of the luminaire is negatively affected by the attached housing. The attached housing is furthermore in conflict with a compact construction of the luminaire. Also, the attachment is not suited for the use of SMD-LEDs.